Black And White : Right And Wrong
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Two forces. Two mechs. Right and Wrong. Black and White. They were meant to be sworn enemies. But then everything changed.
1. Two Blue Orbs

Hey, I know it's been ages since I said I would make the poem into a fanfic, and I'm sooooo sorry, I've just been occupied for ages, but now I'm starting up this fic so YAAAY! Enjoy.

*&^%$£"!

Prowl signed the next report with a sigh. His optics dimly glowed in the flickering lights. The lights suddenly went off and the tactician simply sat there in annoyance before gathering his reports and heading to the rec room to finish them.

As he walked through the hall, many bots smiled in greeting, some also looked concerned at his obviously tired state. The tactician knew he looked like the pit, but the reports had to be finished.

"Prowl, are you okay?" Optimus asked as he passed.

"Yes, sir."

"You don't look it. You push yourself too hard. You don't recharge, refuel or socialise nearly enough as you should."

"I'm fine sir, and I...prefer to be alone."

"...Okay Prowl, but don't neglect yourself." And with that

"Yeah, don't be so cold sparked hard aft." Said Slingshot as he walked past. The SIC stared after him. He may not show it, but the constant nasty comments hurt him.

Walking into the rec room turned a few heads as he hardly ever went in there. He sat at a table and placed the reports on there, getting started on writing them up so he could get some recharge.

He resisted the urge to headbutt the table as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came over. They lived to annoy him. They sat down at the table, identical smirks on their faces.

"What do _you _want?" Prowl said, he internally winced as he heard how weak his voice sounded from lack of recharge.

The twins were no longer smirking. "You okay Prowl? You don't sound too good."

Prowl didn't answer, he was trying his hardest not to, but he kept zoning out on the real world.

"Okay, c'mon, you need recharge, now." Sunstreaker said, yanking the officer out of the chair by his arm and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I-I need to finish the r-reports."

"Prowl, your health is more important." Sideswipe said with a concerned look. They walked out of the rec room, Prowl being supported by both of them now, and headed to the med-bay. It was almost like the twins read his next thought.

"You won't get disturbed in the med-bay. You may have to face the Hatchet's wrath for _getting _this bad though." They walked in and found that Sideswipe's statement had been right. To say the medic was angry was an understatement.

"Prowl, what glitch do you have? You were in here a week ago and I _told _you not to neglect yourself! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!"

"Ratchet, calm down. We just brought him here so he could recharge." Sunstreaker said, a frown on his face.

"OH, SO HE DIDN'T REFUSE LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!"

"Ratchet, cool it. What in the pit is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS THAT SON OF A GLITCH SECOND IN COMMAND WHO LOOKS HALF DEA-!"

Prowl finally couldn't take it anymore and fell offline supported by the twins.


	2. Two Clawed Hands

Barricade grunted in pain as he hit the wall. Starscream was never fully satisfied.

The seeker walked over and sneered at the small assassin before punching him in the face, blurring the smaller mech's vision.

"Pathetic."

Barricade forced himself to hold his glossa. It would only make the beating worse.

Starscream kicked him in the side one more time before stalking off to fly with his trine.

The assassin lay there for a moment, waiting for his vision to clear. When it did he stood up and walked to the med-bay, stumbling slightly as he did.

A few of his friends looked slightly concerned as he passed, but no one stopped to help him, they didn't want to appear soft in front of the other Decepticons.

He walked into the med-bay, which was empty apart from Hook. The medic sighed as he looked at Barricade.

"Starscream again?"

"Y-Yeah." He felt dizzy and fell forward, grabbing onto the side of a berth to stop himself from hitting the floor. Hook walked over and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Why does he insist on doing this to you so often? Or at all?"

"I-It's just a p-power thing. He wants to c-control someone and make them feel p-pain." This was exactly what the black and white mech felt. Hook lifted him up onto a berth and began repairing his dented stomach armour.

"How did you get these?"

"K-Kick to the s-stomach. The o-optic, a punch in the f-face. My leg, he p-picked me up and t-threw me.  
T-The others...I can't even r-remember. I try not to think about the b-beatings."

"Barricade, why don't you just tell Megatron?"

"I-It's not like he'd c-care." Hook stayed silent and started repairing his optic. Barricade winced in pain and the medic picked up a sedative.

Barricade fell under the spell of the sedative and felt no more pain.**  
**


End file.
